Pieces of Eight
by RivikaStyx
Summary: AU - Sam is out of the pit, soulless and on the look for the person he only remembers by the color of her eyes.  Deconstructed plots from S 4,5 and 6 and my own spin on what happens to Sam and Dean.
1. Dean and The Bar

**Title****:** Pieces of Eight

**Rating****: **Mature - for Language, some sexual themes, violence

**Summary/Prompt****:** Somewhere near the end of Season 5, a bit of Season 4, and into Season 6. I am however, putting my own spin on things. Reworking some plots and deconstructing many episodes so that I can bluntly steal from them and make a completely new story arch theme with new characters and so on. In this AU Sam and Dean were NOT primarily saved by God at their lowest times. I introduce new characters, including a possible love interest for Sam and I keep Lisa and Ben for Dean. There is plenty of emotion to go around and lots of hurt Dean and hurt Sam and so on. Its a work in progress so I will be updating with new chapters once a week.

**Warnings/Spoilers****:** Some from Season 4, 5, and 6  
**Word Count****: **So far a lot hehehehe**  
**

**A/N:** Some of you may not like Sam and Dean having a romantic interest in their story line however, somewhere down the line you will see where I am going with this. And eventually I hope that you like what I am doing with this. Please review!

**A/N:** I can't remember where it is that I got the "apple and plumeria" smell from when Akirra appears on the scene but I do know that I am taking that from some piece of fiction that I read somewhere so that it NOT mine but I am BORROWING it.

**A/N:** The Winchesters, Bobby or Supernatural are not my own, I am merely a super fan writing fiction about them because I can't stop obsessing over this dam TV Show!

**-Pieces of Eight**

More often than not, when Sam or Dean thinks back on the events of their life, they come to realize that something had to be working with them or against them. Probably against them in most cases, given their penchant for sacrifice and ... well ... really they just die too often to count lately. However, right now Dean can only think of where things went so wrong for him and Sam. Was it Ruby and the demon blood? Was it him making the deal to get Sam back from the dead? Was it that damn Twinkie he stole for Sam when he was 9 years old from that old woman's grocery bag?

Dean pours himself another drink and stares out over the crowded bar once again. Shaking his head, he watches people dancing, laughing, talking animatedly to each other, and abruptly turns back to his drink, anger plainly written on his face. _Yeah go ahead, laugh, and play you assholes. You can thank my brother on your way to hell. _He finishes his drink and walks out of the bar, a few stares coming his way from the pretty brunette waitress that slipped him her phone number and a number to a friend that wouldn't mind joining them. None of which interested Dean at the moment.

He reached for his cell phone and stared at it. Ben would be safely tucked away in bed, teeth brushed, prayers said, windows, and doors freshly salted. Lisa would be out of the shower by now, drying her hair. _Oh, god I can still smell her hair. _Dean inhales a shaky breath, remembering their last argument and how good it felt the next morning to feel her arms wrapped around him, her knee between his legs, skin so soft against his back. Arguing was great when you can have makeup sex.

_ What am I doing here? I should be with Lisa and Ben, not sitting in this damn fucking car waiting for some asshole demon to show up. God I hate Crowley, I hate my life, I hate ... _Dean stops himself short and pounds his fist on the steering wheel of the Impala. _Damn it Sam, what happened. How did we get so fucked up little brother?_

"Miss me?" Dean nearly jumps out of his skin at Crowley's sneering voice. He swings around in his seat and looks at the demon, anger rolling off him in waves.

"You dick! If it was up to me I'd have torched your bones in Scotland!" Crowley laughs and straightens his black trench coat around himself, angling a long-suffering glare at Dean.

"Having relationship issues with the moose again or just missing the apron strings the sexy minx has tied around your boys?" Crowley smirks evilly at Dean, looking pointedly towards Dean's crotch. Dean draws in a long breath trying hard to calm his nerves.

"Just answer the question. Is he my brother or is Lucifer back at the prom again?" he asked quietly looking out over the hood of the Impala. Crowley watched a range of emotions play over Dean's face.

"He's Sam. Mazel Tov." Dean glanced at the empty seat not sure what he was feeling. Disappointment. Relief. He settled on fear, because that means that this man was changed. So much so, that Dean hated him. Hated that Sam was so unemotional, cold, heartless, and capable of lying and almost killing him for a mission. A hunt. He closed his eyes, the pain squeezing his heart once more.

_How much more can I take? How much more can they take from us? From me? Sam should be a hero, not what he is now. How could they do that to him? How could this happen? _The cell phone rang, Dean looked at it, and it was Sam. Hands shaking he hit the ignore button and the call went to his voice mail. _God help me I just can't be in the same air space as him. I hate him. I hate what he's become. I hate knowing what he's capable of doing. I hate knowing I have to answer that call because if I don't who else might Sam go after next? Who else will keep him from doing only God knows what he'll do next? Where is God?_

"Cas ..." Dean breaths through his panic attack, people walking around his car staring in his window. _Cas if I asked would you come? Would you even help me? Even you are different. Almost as cold as Sam, changed. Why couldn't I have gone to same place you and Sam are at? Why can't I be the unfeeling prick who can step on anyone to get what I want? God what do I want? Another drink? Like Lisa said, another half pint? I almost wish Veritas were still here, bitch that she was; at least she would have told me the truth. Hell the bitch did tell me the truth didn't she? Sam lied to me. Jesus, he LIED to me. _Dean's phone rings repeatedly it was Sam. Again, it rolls into voice mail. Dean stares at the phone a bit longer, then dials a number.

"I can't do this Bobby." Dean's voice is weary and tired. His entire emotional state is in those four words. Bobby tenses up, sighs softly.

"I can't imagine what you're going through Dean but damit that's Sam. He's not a monster, he's not a demon, he's Sam. Cas told you the amount of demon blood he had to consume would change him permanently. Sam never wanted to come back Dean. He never expected to deal with this 'cause he knew he would be a permanent resident of hell. I don't know how he's coping; obviously not well," Dean snorts "but ask yourself this: Will you ditch your brother NOW? What that boy's been through to make sure YOU had your life... hell to make sure EVERYONE had a life? Will you ditch him now Dean?" Dean rubs a hand over his face and looks up at the stars.

"I hate him Bobby. I can't stand the thought of what's he's been doing, of what he's done to me, what he's obviously capable of doing to me. I just ... I can't ... "Dean's voice breaks and tears slip down his face. He scrubs them off with his sleeve and rubs a hand over face once again. Clearing his throat, he says, "Bobby I need you to ..."

"Screw you Dean. I listened to this shit last year too. Right about the time you told that boy to take a hike, for the second time in his life, he had his family toss him aside because he was different. He's different again and now your gonna do it to him a third time? He's broken Dean. Something is broken and you of all people should know that too. But he didn't give up on you and if you give up on him I'm gonna come out there. And when I do I'm gonna kick your ass you hear me?" Bobby knew the only way to get Dean through this was to get him fired up. And it worked.

"Alright damit! If you want me to fix him then what the fuck is wrong with him? I can't get through to him... I ..." A fluttering sound is the only announcement he gets when Castiel begins to tap on his window.

"Dean?" Cas looks intuitively at Dean, who still has the phone to ear, tears spilling down his face, mouth hanging open, gaping at Cas standing outside his door.

"Dean!" Bobby yells, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll call you back!" Dean yanks open the door and gets out of the car.

"What the hell Cas!"

"You did call for me yes?" Cas stares at Dean who twists around looking over the parking lot making sure they were alone. He rubs his hand over his face for the thousandth time and then grabs Cas's shoulder pointing his finger in his face.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Sam. And don't give me anymore bullshit either Cas. I'm fucking fed up with Angels and Heaven and Hell. He deserves better than this. He saved the entire human race, he saved your ass, your Nazi angels up there's assess, hell he even saved Hell's flaming ass. He deserves more than this and I want ANSWERS damit, right now Cas!" Cas sighed and shook his head looking back up at Dean.

"Let's go have a drink and I'll tell you what I have so far." Dean was shocked the angel actually agreed to spill what he had so far and eagerly followed Cas back into the bar.

Seated in a darkened corner where they could get as much privacy as possible, Cas began to relate in short detail what he could put together so far. The waitress brought their shots and a bottle of whiskey at Cas's request. Dean raised his eyebrows at this but let it go because he figured if Cas was drinking then this wasn't going to be good.

"Sam has no soul." Dean choked on the contents of shot and looked furtively around the room for something anything that could make him understand those words.

"What?" he asked stunned. He motioned for the waitress to come over and grabbed a cigarette pack out of her jeans pocket and matches off the tray. She started to speak, trying to twist away from him, but at his look, she shrugged.

"That better be one hell of a tip you're giving me mister." Then sauntered off to fetch him an ashtray.

"You don't smoke Dean." Cas said frowning.

"Fuck you Cas. Even I can change into a cold hearted prick if I want to." Dean slips the waitress a twenty who nods and hands him his ashtray. Dean lights the cigarette and blows out a long stream of smoke sits back in the booth they are sitting in and leans his head back. His arms stretched out to his sides, cigarette dangling in one hand shot cup in the other. He stares at the ceiling.

"Dean, I know that you are angry, tired, and suffering. I may not be here by your side, but I want you to know that I am ON your side. I have certain... regrettable things that I must do now and my attention is not focused solely on you or your brother at the moment but I am HERE. You and I share a bond, friendship I believe, and I value that. It keeps me ... focused ... on the things I must do now, the responsibilities that I have now. But I truly feel your pain, anguish, and confusion. I will not let Sam languish. You are right. He deserves better." Castiel watches Dean as he slowly digests the heartfelt confession.

"Is that why he's acting like he is? Doing the things he's done, because he has no soul Cas?" Dean asks still staring at the ceiling.

"I believe that is correct. A human's soul is what motivates them to do good or evil, it gives the ability to have a conscience, to feel love, apathy, joy, hate, anger, fear... all those. But most of all it is where the human spirit is housed. You draw strength from your soul Dean. Sam, I think, is running full steam on nothing but a memory of what his life was. I don't think he feels anything real." Dean straightens up at that and looks at Cas. Drawing on his cigarette, Cas grabs the bottle and refills their shot glasses.

"So how did it happen?" Cas looks at Dean. "Bullshit Cas you spill EVERYTHING you know NOW to me or get the fuck away and stay away." Dean's painful eyes bore into Cas. Finding it hard to meet that stare he looks away for a brief moment then back.

"Michael." Dean nods, matter of fact.

"Where can I find him and how do I kill him?" Cas shakes his head, eyes wide.

"You can't kill Michael and you won't find him either Dean. You have to let me do this. If you had stayed, you would have known ... "Dean was shaking his head, drawing deeply from the cigarette this time and gulping down the contents of his shot.

"I couldn't Cas. Seeing your torture that kid was bad enough but doing, it to Sam was over the top. Part of me didn't want to know and part was too afraid to know. I thought he was a monster that I was going to have to kill and if you confirmed that, I was going to have to do it. And I don't know ... I would have done it. I wanted to... I think even if... I don't know. Maybe even if you said he was Sam... maybe I wanted to kill him anyway." He rubbed a hand over face again. Cas leaned over the table and grabbed Dean's wrist.

"He was sincere Dean. He wants help. He wants his soul back and he wants his brother to be proud of him. He even asked if it was best that he went back to the pit." Dean looked up shocked. "As terrified as he is he still knows that what he's doing is wrong. That it's not what he would do and is frightened of what he might get back when he gets his soul again. He's vulnerable right now to corruption, fear. He needs to be grounded Dean, by someone who knows him and loves him. He needs to be filled with as much of what he was before to ensure that he's not tainted when the soul comes back. If he's tainted, then his soul will be tainted."

"Damit, why did Michael do this?" Dean asked. "Does he hate us that much? Hate me? Hates Sam? Why?"

"I simply don't have the answers to all of this." Cas hesitates. "There's more. Something I discovered, but don't understand." Dean looks at him.

"What now? What the hell else could there be Cas?" Deans agonized eyes almost pleaded with Cas not to say anything else but he knew he had to know everything if he was going to get Sam back.

"I kept seeing the number eight over and over again in Sam's mind. Small glimpses of his time in the cage. And it should have been more Dean. I should have accessed all of it but I couldn't." Dean frowned.

"Ok, so Michael tampered with his head and what Sammy can't remember his time in hell? Hurray for him, its best." Dean waved a hand and put the cigarette out. He filled his glass one more time, noting the bottle was almost empty. He eyed Cas who was still frowning.

"God, what? He's got some freaky curse or something? Alien body snatchers have come to take over? We finally have proof he really is the missing link to Cro-Magnon man? What?"

"A power that I have never felt is blocking his mind, holding it back from fracturing into pieces. The number eight is a symbol, as if it was something I was being shown, not a memory of Sam's. Pieces of Eight." Dean smiled.

"Styx." Cas stared at Dean. "A rock band. Their great actually. Renegade, Sing for the Day, and Pieces of Eight was song on the album... Never mind." Cas is still staring at Dean. "What?"

"When you came back from hell and found the IPod, did Sam ever explain it to you?" Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kind of. Why?" Cas frowned.

"He couldn't bear to hear your music in the car. He never turned on the radio after that he listened to his IPod. So why would Sam have a song and symbol in his head of music that he could barely stand to listen to because it brought back such bad memories?" Dean's eyes widened. He never knew, and his heart lurched again. Sammy. My god. Dean squeezed his eyes shut then opened them back up again and looked at Cas.

"It means something else then? What?" Cas shook his head.

"We have to find out. First, you have to go to your brother. He's still waiting at the motel. Get him and go to Bobby's. See if you can get him to talk to you about the symbol of eight and anything or anyone he might remember from the cage. I'll see what I can do about locating Michael." They stood and Dean dropped some money on the table. Pocketing the cigarettes and matches and finishing off the last of the bottle. He turned to Cas.

"Thanks for being here, again." Cas nodded.

"I'll contact you at Bobby's when I have something on Michael." Dean nodded and they walked out the bar. He looked over just as he thought he heard the whoosh of wings and Cas was gone. Leaving him nothing to do but pick up Sam and drive to Bobby's house.


	2. The Eyes Have It

Sam sat at the small table in the hotel room looking out the window. He had tried to contact Dean several times now and he wasn't answering. Castiel had left him sitting there pondering the fact that he had no soul after a long talk they had. On the outside, Sam knew he was composed, but on the inside, he was blank. Emotionally bankrupt. He'd listen to Cas tell him that he was going to Dean and they would come up with a plan to get his soul back from Michael. But still Sam had felt nothing. When Cas had left, he'd gotten the shotgun out of his duffle bag and loaded it.

_I can't do it. I don't want it back. All those feelings would come rushing back at me and then Dean would see me crack. I don't want to be a vegetable that he'd have to take care of for the rest of my life. I don't want to crave blood like damn vamp, bloody freaking living vampire. And most of all I just can't face hell all over again. Not here with Dean. _ He looked at the shotgun once again in his lap and cocked it. _Cas please make sure that you make Dean understand for me. Please. I just can't face it. I never should have come back, wasn't meant to come back. Just fucking wasn't meant to come back from that place! _He'd kept himself moving forward everyday thinking over and over that he'd be fine. He'd checked on Dean and Lisa regularly. Even followed them to some of Ben's school activities. He'd double-checked each town Dean had dragged them to making sure it was clean and no demon's or monsters lingered there. Once he'd clean the town he'd set up shop outside their house watch over them. He'd done that for months before he'd come across Christian and Mark hunting down a vamp nest and took off to discover the Campbell's.

That's when it happened, when Monster Sam took over. Anything for the hunt. Anything for the kill. He'd become the killer that every demon and angel had wanted him to become prior to letting Lucifer out of his cage. He didn't need demon blood anymore, he had no soul, and it made everything so much more easier. He knew he was over the line when he used the shifter baby as bait without even knowing it wasn't human yet. Nevertheless, he went off the deep end when he stood there and let his brother be turned in to a vampire. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was dangerously close to the edge of no return. But he did it anyway because he was Monster Sam now. And he was a killer. Just like Dean had been. Before he broke him.

Sam sighed and looked at his phone once, then back to the shotgun. All his mistakes through his entire life stemmed from being surrounded by evil on a daily basis. His salvation had been Dean. He'd screwed that up so many times he'd lost count. But Dean had always picked up the pieces and made it all work out. But finally that all had to end. Sam had to grow up and Dean had finally let him. That meant that Sam had to pay the price for the mistakes he'd made. Dean and Cas had tried to tell him it wasn't all his fault, though he could see it in their faces that they were trying to make him feel better. But the blame was still there in the faces of every stranger he met, his friends (not that he had many left), and even his family. Oh Cas never once wanted to admit he'd let him out of the panic room the day he broke the final seal when he killed Lilith. Moreover, no one ever mentioned Dean's part where he broke the first seal by torturing Dad in hell and breaking him on the rack. But it was all there, and not one of them could change it. But Sam, he could have changed what he did. He'd had a choice. He could have said no to Ruby countless times. But he didn't. And god he hated himself for that. This fed the anger, the rage, and the dark part of his soul that had been tainted at birth.

And oh God, when he'd said yes, and Lucifer took possession of his body, that dark part of himself rejoiced that he was finally free! FREE, damit, to stop having to face their looks of pity and disappointment and all those expectations of him. Free to finally just sit back and let it all go. But even that didn't feel right and he fought on. Carrying on, his wayward soul fought as best it could against Lucifer and his evil pouring in to every pore and crack that was Sam's broken psyche. And in one final leap, one stretch of his battered body, he freed not only himself and his brother but the entire world of a darkness that no one could comprehend. A nightmare so vile and terrifying that even now Sam has blocked in his head. Mostly.

Bits and pieces come out on rare occasions, he keeps himself perfectly still, and blank so that he doesn't give away what's going on in his head. He can still hear the screams, and it still sends shivers down his back. He still trembles, breaks out in cold sweats, and sometimes can't stand to look at his hands. Mirrors are instruments of torture as well. The things he was made to see, hear, and feel. He remembers finally giving up, and curling inwards, knowing there was no one coming to his rescue. And then, those eyes, beautiful eye's of ethereal cobalt blue. No color he'd ever seen on anyone human. They held there in their depths something he didn't think he'd find anymore. Love. Forgiveness. Redemption. Hope. But he could never remember more than just those eye's. Never could see the face or hold on to any memory that was spiked when he remembered those eyes.

And so he sits there at the table, staring out the window, of the motel room they'd left him in, alone, holding a shotgun in his lap, and his cell phone in his hand. _One sign that they want me here. One call, one simple action to make me believe that there is a reason for me to be here now and to fight on. That's all I need. Just one damn fucking hope that I'm not the monster, please God don't let ME be the monster. _

"_Sam ..." he jerked, hearing the voice in his head._

_"I'm hearing voices in my head. Great". Sam thought to himself. A soft chuckle echoed in his ears, in his mind._

_"Not to yourself, to me Sam." Sam smiled softly to himself. The eyes._

_"Yes, you remember my eyes. One day soon you'll be strong enough to remember more but for now you can remember my eyes."_

_"Who are you?" he asked, almost dreamily. He thinks he's dropped the shotgun but he can't think right now, he just wants to hear that voice and remember those eyes._

_"It's not important Sam. What is important is that Dean is almost there, he's coming for you Sam. You'll be ok. They have enough information to help you find me. And you must find me before you find Michael."_

_"Why?" he asked softly, head slowly slumping down to the table, his cell phone drops to the floor with a crack, but he doesn't care. His arms are limp at his sides, his finger tips almost touching the floor._

_"Because Sam, the pieces of eight. You'll remember them soon. Now rest, Dean is on his way."_

_"Wait ... don't go. Don't leave me alone, please!" he whispers urgently, a slight wrinkle to his brow. Cool air blows his hair from his face and once again, he see's those in-human glowing blue eyes._

_"You're never alone Sam. I'm always here. I told I would be. You just don't remember right now. But you will now. You won't say anything to your brother for a while about me, not till you think you can remember enough to make yourself believe you aren't having delusions." the voice chuckles softly and Sam's eye's close as he feels a cool soft hand running through his hair. He can smell plumeria and apples, the scent so sweet._

_"Sleep now, Shay'anon, the pieces will soon fall into place." _

And that's how Dean finds Sam, asleep at the table, arms hanging at his sides. The loaded shotgun on the floor and his cell phone by his boot. He assesses the scene and it hits him hard that while he was busy with Crowley and Cas at a bar getting drunk and lamenting his problems they had left Sam alone with loaded weapons. Weapons that he apparently had thought to use on himself this time. Panic hit Dean all at once and he raced over to check Sam.

"SAM!" he yelled. Startled Sam jerked awake.

"Wha' ... What is it Dean!" he jumped to his feet smashing his cell phone and looked around the room in fight mode stance.

"What we're you doing with the shotgun Sam?" Dean asked as he picked it up from the floor. Sam shrugs and rubs a hand over his face, then bends down and picks up the remains of his phone. He bends back up and sniffs, tossing the cell phone pieces in the trash he looks over towards Dean.

"Do you smell that?" he asks, frowning.

"Yeah, apples or some shit like that. Seriously, dude, were going to blow your head off with this thing?" Dean asks him, cocking his head. Sam glances over at him.

"I thought it might be best to keep my options open. I have no clues on how to find my soul and thought maybe it would be best if I simply took myself out of the equation. Problem eliminated." Dean grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and twisted. Sam instantly bowed up, a hard look on his face.

"You ever do something stupid like that; I'll have Cas send you back so I can kick your ass. Then I'll shoot you myself. Got it?" Sam nodded stiffly. Both brothers breathing hard staring each other down. Dean shook his head and was the first to look away. Letting go of Sam's shirt he grabs his duffle bag and starts jamming his things inside.

"Pack up; we're heading to Bobby's."

"Bobby's? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because that is where Cas said that he would meet up with us after he finds out more about Michaels location."

"You talked to Cas after he left me here?"

"Yep." Was all that Dean would say. Sam nodded.

"Did he say anything helpful?" Dean nodded.

"Told me everything he told you Sam." Sam doubted either one knew about the eye's but the voice had mentioned that he had to find her first and figure out the pieces of eight before he found Michael and his soul. Sam frowned.

"What does he think about the pieces of eight Dean?" Dean glanced at Sam and shook his head frowning.

"I don't know. Can you remember anything about it at all?" Sam stares at Dean.

"Don't lie to me Sam. Do you fucking remember anything at all?" Dean's eyes told Sam what he really wanted to ask him. Can he trust that Sam really wants help or did he lie to Cas.

"I'm afraid." Dean sits down on the bed and looks at Sam. Sam begins to pace, his brow wrinkled, hands shaking just so much. Beads of sweat break out on his forehead and Dean begins to soften just a bit.

"Of what Sam?" He asks, almost not wanting to know.

"Right now, I feel nothing. It's so hard to explain Dean. I ... I ... "Sam struggles to put into words what he doesn't feel but knows he will feel if he gets his soul back. " I know that when I get my soul back I'll feel it all over again. It will wash over me like water and I'm going to crack." He looks at Dean with wide eyes. Dean see's the deadness in them, the lack of emotion. "We're killers Dean. It's who we are. That can be dealt with, you and me, we deal with that right?" Dean nods. "But this, this is different. What if you could have come back with no emotions, never having to feel the pain and contempt for yourself or for what you did. How it felt when you did it. Would you want those emotions back, to pay for it all over again?"

"So you're saying you don't want to feel emotions ever again because of the cage." Sam nodded. Then turned to Dean, shaking his head, "No! Right now, they're turned off. When they come back it's gonna hit me like a Mac Truck. I'll break Dean. I'll be like a freaking vegetable. I hate that!" he yelled angrily. Dean got up and walked over to Sam. Staring him in the eyes he drew back and lightening fast punched Sam in the face. Sam went down hard, Dean just kept punching him, blood spurting from Sam's nose, covering Dean's hand, and Dean just kept hitting and hitting. Finally, Dean rose and looked down at Sam's body at his feet.

"You know what I hate Sammy, I hate that I had to go through the worst year of my life just to have to sit here and look at you telling me that you feel nothing for what we went through. Nothing for the people who went through it with you. I hate that I can't stand to look at your face and know that I wanted you back so bad but now that you are back, I want to kill you. I hate that I lost Lisa and Ben because of you. I hate that I hate you. I hate that I can't fix you. And most of all, damn you, I want my little brother back you son of a bitch!" Dean crawls backwards to the bed and leans against it. Sam lays there listening to Dean's tirade and slowly leans up on his elbows and pushes himself up against the wall.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I just don't feel it Dean. But I know that if I had my soul back I would be sorry. And that's all I can give you. I don't think I can go on for long like this. I know that I should be in that cage because it's where I belong. Maybe where I've always belonged I don't know. I just know that I thought I was back for a reason but now I think .. maybe whoever got me out was wrong. And ... I don't know .. " Dean lifted his head from his hands and looked at Sam, blood trickling from his nose and lips. Dean looked down at his hands, hands that had rocked Sam to sleep when he was sick, changed diapers, fed him when he was hungry, comforted him when there was no one else but them, and now beat his brother to a bloody pulp.

"Sam ... " Sam frowned again.

"Do you smell that Dean?" he asked looking around the room.

"Smell what? You ok Sammy, shit did I hit your head to hard?" he started to crawl to Sam but he held up a hand.

"Do you smell anything?" he asked again. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam sniffed the air. Then frowned.

"Its apples Sam, just like when I came in. Dude, seriously, I never thought I would actually hurt that concrete head of yours. Maybe we should take you somewhere ... "Sam shook his head.

"No. There's something I'm supposed to remember Dean. Something about my soul." Still frowning Dean got up and went to wash Sam's blood off his hands and face and bring Sam back a clean towel and an ice pack from the mini-fridge. He tosses it on the table and offers Sam a hand up. Sam wobbles for a second then grins ruefully at Dean.

"I forgot how hard you hit." they both chuckle. Dean stands there with his hands on Sam shoulders steadying him.

"We're gonna fix this Sam." Sam nodded.

"Promise me something?" Dean gives Sam a look.

"Dude last time you made me promise something ..." he stops and Sam smiles.

"Heh ... yeah ... listen ... promise me that we won't take off to find Michael without knowing everything were up against ok?" Dean remembered suddenly what Cas had said about the unknown force screwing with Sam's head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." They both look at each other for a moment then laugh.

"Let's head to Bobby's." They grab their duffel bags and head down to the Impala.


	3. Akirra

Late that night they drove up to Bobby's house, Dean shaking Sam awake, and were awarded with a minor ass chewing from Bobby. Not as bad as Dean had figured it would be, but it was bad enough. Sam had finally went to take a shower leaving Dean and Bobby sitting on the front porch drinking a beer.

"Some other force is at work in his head and we don't know what it is. Cas is working on looking for Michael so I guess we have to trust that Sam will work with us on whatever this Pieces of Eight thing is." Dean looked up at night sky as he spoke, fingers fiddling with the bottle cap to his beer.

"So then Cas confirmed that Michael is out of the cage as well?" Bobby asked. For the first time Dean looked over at Bobby.

"Huh?" He cocked his head, mouth open in shock. Bobby nodded.

"Thought so, "he sighed." Wasn't sure if you had caught on to that or not."

"He knows more about this than he's telling either me or Sam. Son of a bitch." he just couldn't work up enough steam to get too bent over it at the moment. Sam was down in the kitchen now getting a beer and heading to the porch.

"Hey." he said as he sat down beside Dean.

"Hey." Bobby looked at the two boys and shook his head ruefully.

"Sam, anyway you can break that melon open long enough to help us figure out what this Pieces of Eight means?" Bobby asked.

"It's tied to whoever the blue eyes belong to that's about all I know. She told me though that I would start remembering things and so far, I don't know how to even do that. It's as if every time I try, I forget why I'm trying and move on. Really weird." Sam shrugs.

"Boy you're going to have to give us more than that and try a bit harder to remember this shit or we have nothing to go on." Bobby said a bit frustrated with Sam's cavalier attitude. Dean gives Bobby an "I told so look" and stands up.

"I'm hitting the shower next." And Dean walks back into the house.

"He's trying Sam but you have to give something back or you're going to lose your brother forever." Sam looks at him. Bobby shivers, the deadpan expressions on Sam's face are so alien to him.

"I can't give what I don't feel anymore Bobby." he looked away from him and resumed drinking his beer.

"I never thought I'd see a Winchester give up. It's not a pretty sight." Sam looks at him angrily.

"I didn't ask for this you know. I didn't ask to be let out damit!" Sam stopped and sniffed. Apples and plumeria drifted up to him and a soft breeze ruffled his hair. Bobby's eyes widened as he felt a chill run up his arms.

"What the hell is that ..." Sam looked at him.

_"Are you here?" he asked._

_"I told you I'm always here," she said._

_"Then why can't you just show yourself?" Sam let her scent wash over him._

_"I told you, all in good time Sam. It's time you remembered a few things and I'm going to help you manage it."_

"Oh shit, get Dean." Sam immediately blacked out from the pain in his head.

On the other hand, was it the pain of the fall? One minute he was standing at Stulls Cemetery looking at Dean then he was falling backwards, Michael/Adam's hand on one shoulder the other on his chest. _Oh god no! Not Adam... not Adam too! _He thought as he fell, the pain excruciating. And just a brief moment he thought he smelled apples.

"Sam! C'mon Sam wake up, "Dean shook his brother hard. He was still damp from the shower, dressed only in a pair of jeans, when Bobby had yelled for him to come running, that Sam was having another seizure." C'mon Sam damit wake up!"

"I fell with Michael or Adam, whatever, and he had his hand on my chest and one on my shoulder. The pain was more than I could bare and I screamed and screamed and it was so cold and black. But I smelled apples and that made it ok. Oh shit Dean", he opened his eyes and looked up at Dean's concerned face.

"I think the other person helped him take my soul." Sam frowned.

_"Why did you do it?" he asked._

_"Because you asked him to." _

"What other person Sam? The one with the eyes? You're ..."

"NO! NO!" Sam jumped to his feet and immediately regretted it. Suddenly memories came flashing at him and he waved his arms trying to ward them off. He was completely caught up in the rush of pain and memories that it blinded him and he stumbled into the side of the house, his arm smashing through the window.

"Dean grab him!" Sam was bleeding badly and Dean started to rush over to him but a bright flash of light lit Sam's entire head up from the inside and he dropped to the porch, his body convulsing, wounds healing immediately. Bobby and Dean both gawked but stirred into action quickly.

"We have to get him to the hospital! He's convulsing." Bobby made a grab for Sam's legs.

"No! Oh god no! Please make it stop, make it stop!" Sam yelled out in a hoarse voice, screaming a bloodcurdling scream that sent Dean to his knees.

"Fuck! He's not convulsing he's remembering!" Suddenly the smell of apples and plumeria got stronger and gust of wind knocked Dean backwards.

"DEAN! HELP ME .. oh god Dean help me!" Sam cried out, tears of blood streaking down the sides of his face, eyes still shut. Then suddenly Sam stopped, and became still. The scent of apples still hung in the air and Dean and Bobby watched as Sam's hair slowly ruffled as if someone was brushing his hair away from his face.

"What the fuck is going on Dean." Bobby slowly moved towards Sam's body and waved his hand in the air around Sam. He felt a cold spot on his wrist and felt calmer, lifting it to his nose he smelled apples.

"What?" Dean went to his brother and checked his pulse. Letting out a pent up breath, his brother was still breathing.

"Every time you came in to smelling apples, something weird was going on with Sam right?"

"Yeah," Dean looked at Bobby, "Why?"

"Whatever this thing is that he's hearing in his head happens when you smell apples." Dean nods.

"Yeah. You think it's a demon or spirit or something?"

"Maybe. We need to get Sam into the panic room." Dean looked at Bobby like he was insane.

"A cage? Are fucking kidding me Bobby? You want me to cage my brother ... AGAIN?" Dean yells at him.

"Dean damit if this thing is in Sam's head it may or may not be a good thing. The only way I know of to keep Sam safe is to put him in that damn room. I don't like it, but what choice do we have?" Bobby gets Sam's legs and Dean slides his hand under Sam and lifts. His brother's body feeling cold through his clothes and against Dean's naked chest.

"What the hell has this kid been eating?" Bobby grunts as he lifts.

"Shut up. You have the lighter end of things and he feels like a chunk of ice." he says between gritted teeth.

They got Sam settled comfortably on the fold out in the panic room and Dean kneels beside him. Bobby, standing just inside the door, looks at Dean with concern.

"He screamed for me to save him. Christ Bobby, he needed me to save him and I was playing freaking house!" Dean slid his head in his hands, his body shaking with tears and pain. Bobby walked to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There isn't anything that you could have done Dean. And you know his memories are going to be bad and some of it is going to be hard to hear, if you hear it all. You boys aren't much for show and tell." Bobby was at a loss, tears in his own eyes. Dean looked up, gaze fixed on something on the wall in front of him.

"You know that all you ever have to do is ask me Bobby and I'll tell you what I can because I have nothing to hide anymore, not secrets to keep. But Sam, he never deserved this. Never deserved anything that he got out of this miserable fucking life."

"Neither of you did Dean. Hell, no one deserves this life. You think your mom and dad woke up one day and said lets have boys so we can train them to be killers? Hell no. But it is what it is and we do ..."

"What we do best?" Dean answered, blearily looking over his shoulder at Bobby.

Sam's body began to convulse again, shaking so badly that Bobby ran forward and grabbed his legs as Dean held onto his arms and chest. Sam began screaming and mumbling and suddenly he began a choking sound, so hard that foam began forming on his lips. His screams became gargling sounds even though he had nothing to be choking on.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

"Damit Sam hold on boy!" Dean knew this was it.. Sam was going to die .. the overwhelming scent of apples permeated the air around them. This time Bobby and Dean were tossed away from Sam's body and another explosion of light lit up Sam's head from the inside. The vague outline of a form began to solidify on the floor beside Sam.

"Salt! We need salt! That thing is not going to kill my brother!" Dean scrambles to get up and this time the corporeal form turns towards Dean. Blue eye's flash once and suddenly neither Dean nor Bobby can move.

"No .. "Sam gargles, "Stop! I won't .. NO!" The form on the floor touches Sam's forehead and a soft white light begins glowing at his temples. Sam's body stops shaking and he once again becomes peaceful.

"Akirra, how much more can they force from me?" He softly whispers.

_"Only as much as you allow them Sam. This is your memories you are fighting, Shay'anon, and when you realize they are just that you will wake from this. For now I am here with you, as are your brother and his friend." _

"Sss not here, n .. never b ... be here anymore." Sam stutters, shaking uncontrollably now. "Hhh .. he t ... t... told me he'd n .. never come b .. b .. back for me again."

_"He's a master liar Sam; you know that you are not in the cage anymore. Dean is right here, next to me and you." _Dean slides forward and stops beside the form, mouth open, dumbstruck in hearing the conversation between the form and Sam. He looks back at Bobby who nods encouragement to him.

"Sammy, I'm here, if you can hear me. I'm not leaving. I've been a bastard but I'm here little brother. I'm not leaving you again, ever, and you can even kick my ass if you'll just wake up man." He looked at the form, the woman, and the beautiful blue eye's glowing so close to his face. Sam's eyes fluttered once, twice, then blinked open and closed again. He slowly reached up an arm and the form grabbed his hand.

"Kir, you have to find Michael." Sam said, his voice scratchy and hoarse from yelling.

_"Once you are able to take hold of your soul and accept it back Sam."_

"Why can't I see you now that I remember your name?" he asked quietly.

_"You think that means you remember me?" she asked huffily, a smile in her soft-spoken words._

"Dude, she's right in front of you. Open your damn eyes and see her." Dean said, trying to get his brother to wake up. "This is some chic Sam, why'd ya not introduce me earlier?" Sam immediately began struggling towards lucidness.

"Mine ... my wife ... j ... j ... jerk," he stammered, finally opening his eyes. Once he said it, Akirra's form solidified and Dean and Bobby were released from their hold.

"You are very impatient Sam." Kirra said.

Dean had never laid eyes on a more beautiful woman since rediscovering Lisa so many years ago. Kirra had mid-night black hair that curled all the way to the floor in soft waves. She had long legs curled under her, alabaster skin that seemed to glow with an ethereal light in the dim room. She smelled of apples and plumeria, with the odd cobalt blue glowing eyes that encased in long thick black lashes and plush full lips. She was dressed in folds of sheer black, soft as air when they brushed up against Dean's arms, silver bands adorned her wrists and ankles and one simple band across her forehead. Her long slender fingers brushed across Sam's face in a loving tender way. And that's all the resemblance to human that she had. Her ears were long and pointed, elven like, and her fingers ended in wicked looking curved claws that retracted when they were near Sam's body and Dean could swear he saw fangs when she talked. Shrinking back, he caught a glimpse of Bobby's shocked look and knew he wasn't the only one coming to terms with the supernatural woman who had ancient power rolling off her in waves so prominent that you could almost see them, and who had just been referred to as Sam's wife.

"Dean, I'd get up to kick your ass for making that comment but I truly feel as if climbed out the pit, AGAIN." Sam croaked, opening one eye and fixing Dean with his gaze. It was the best bitch face Sam could muster.

"No problem, Francis, I'm sure it'll keep." Dean snickered and looked at Kirra, who smiled softly back at Dean. _Yep, friggin' fangs._

"Not vamp fangs, Fae fangs. Akirra de'Welchan Te'Enrassie ... Winchester ..." he frowned up at Kirra, who shrugged delicately"... yeah Winchester, Guardian of the Gates of Avalon, Queen of the Fae Daione tribes. Akirra, my brother Dean Winchester and the guy behind him is Bobby, the closest person to me other than Dean. Take care of her; I think I'm going to pass out now." Once said, he let the black void take him, passing smooth out, leaving them staring at Akirra in awe.


	4. A Brighter Future

Akirra sat at the table with a glass of water and began recounting the history of the Fae to Bobby and Dean. They listened with rapt attention, soaking up every detail, eyes wide with wonder as they heard her story.

The Fae worshiped the Goddess Danue, Mother, as they call her. Mother was the mate to their Father, God, and together the two sang the song of Creation creating the Universe and life within it. God created Angels and Danue created the Fae. Together Angels and Fae didn't work out well. The Fae were very powerful and given free will and they fell instantly in love with their Mother. Not so much for the Angels. They were not given free will, so God created humankind and gave them freewill placing the Angels in charge of the destinies he had chosen for each human. However, with the first war in Heaven, Mother and Father both realized that if a war between Fae and Angel ever happened the Universe would be destroyed. They also realized that eventually someone would have to police the Angels, ensuring the humans safety, foreseeing in the future the angels rebelling against their own lack of freewill. Danue created Avalon, a place for the Fae to live, within an alternate plane of existence. Here her creations thrived peacefully, for the most part.

The other creations she placed in Avalon were the Seelie and Unseelie. They were able to traverse both Avalon and Earth through a veil or gate between the worlds. Both races were like the Fae in features and beauty but not as powerful. The Seelie, meaning light, were beautiful creatures, tending to the forests and rivers and all the earth elements. The Unseelie were dark and dangerous, tended to the fire and death elements. Much like with the Angels though, soon war broke out between the two races. The war in Heaven and the Fae wars had a devastating affect on earth. Danue and God made the decision to close the gates to Earth. However, one Fae must stay behind to ensure the gates remained closed and to rise up one day and defend Heaven if the need ever arose. The reward for the Fae who stayed would be a soulmate, or Shay'anon, from the human race. This was a great reward because Mother and Father loved the humans so much. In addition, it would give the Guardian a way to continue the Fae on Earth through the children that came from the union. Akirra was chosen to stay for her powerful abilities and her love for the race.

"So, why didn't you show up before now? I mean Sam needed help since he was 6 months old!" Dean said frowning.

"Only Mother or Father could wake me up Dean." Bobby, still shaking his head, refilled his glass and offered the bottle to Dean. Dean filled his glass with Bobby's homemade whiskey and sat there. Suddenly he felt another presence and knew Cas had finally shown up.

"Fae." Cas stated the word with both awe and trepidation. Akirra stood slowly, looking at Cas with a mixture of anger and love.

"Angel."

"You are here to render judgment on us then." Cas made the statement yet was still in denial that their time was up. He had never thought that it would come to this, never suspected that the Guardian had been resurrected by his Father. He had wanted to believe that he could change his brothers and that he could have restored order to Heaven. He only wondered what would become of the humans. His look towards Dean was one of pity and sorrow.

"Dean I am sorry." Dean looked from Akirra to Cas.

"What's going on?" he asked, starting to feel dread.

"Judgment is upon us, and I feel it will not go well for Heaven." Akirra looked at Cas in shock. She rushed to him, her tall frame almost gliding, and embraced Cas.

"Oh Castiel, did you think that Father truly would destroy you and your kind?" she asked with such affection in her voice it brought tears to their eyes.

"Is that not why you are here?" he said, his arms coming around her yet unsure of how to touch her. Dean chuckled at the uncomfortable look on Cas' face. Cas shot him a look and cocked his head sideways at Akirra who had released him and stood back to look him over.

"Castiel, take my hand." he did and once he touched her cool skin he began to glow brightly, his wings extending and his mouth opening in a soundless cry of joy. Dean and Bobby both went to their knees at the awesome vision of Cas's angelic self. Both quickly averted their eyes just for good measure and once Cas let go of Akirra's hand it was over.

"Father!" he croaked out, sounding so joyful. Akirra nodded her head and smiled softly at him, her long fingers stroking Cas's face gently.

"He knew the humans had passed their test, thanks to Dean and Sam and you Castiel. But he felt that you may need some extra help and so he chose to wake me. I have two missions now, to help restore order to Heaven and pass Judgment on demons." Cas was stunned. He walked to the table, glancing at Dean and Bobby on the floor, and picked up Dean's glass. He refilled it and swallowed the contents. Filled it again and handed it to Dean who had rose from the floor.

"Hand me the bottle." Cas handed the bottle to Bobby who turned it up and finished it off in one gulp.

"Halleluiah." he said.

"Praise be brother." Cas stated to Bobby in his usual deadpan voice.

"Wow, blessings and whiskey, Sam's missing out." Cas looked at Dean and sighed.

"Your usual sarcastic wit is miss placed here Dean. This is truly a momentous occasion. Heaven has been spared and so have humans. The Guardian Fae has the power to destroy the world and ferry souls to Avalon where Mother would decide what to do with them. It could have been a very .. unpleasant time for both of our kind." Dean stepped a little farther away from Cas.

"Sorry dude .. it sounds more like it was you that was in trouble than us." he chuckles a bit, and looks over at Bobby, who was glaring at him. Bobby slaps him upside the head.

"What about Sam's soul and the Pieces of Eight? And did you find Michael?" Dean asked.

"Michael has been located. He specifically told me about Akirra which is why I am here. Where is Sam?" Cas asked.

"He's resting still. He managed to get through my shields I had placed around his memories earlier today." Akirra stated as she moved back into the kitchen and resumed her seat at the table. They all sat then, taking a moment to absorb the peaceful vibes that had settled over the kitchen.

"What is the Pieces of Eight?" Dean asked again. Akirra smiled.

"When Sam fell into the pit with Michael was the precise time Father woke me. I immediately came to Sam, horrified at the fate of my Shay'anon. For a brief moment, I was able to halt time in order to convince Sam to give his soul to Michael for safekeeping. Michael took his soul and, in case he was tempted, distributed it to eight people that cared for Sam." Dean's shocked gaze locked on Kirra.

"WHAT? Who?" he yelled.

"Mary, John, Jessica, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, myself, and you Dean." Dean sat there in utter silence.

"Sam .. does he .. I don't feel it .. how .. " Dean stammers, he looks at Bobby who was sitting there with wide eyes. Kirra laughed.

"Crowley wasn't going to give you your soul back Bobby because he knew you already had a piece of Sam's. You managed to get yours back on your own and I didn't intervene because it was truly a treasure seeing you all came together to accomplish that." She laughed. "But you both each have a piece of his soul nestled just here," she pointed to a place just above her heart, "and when Sam is ready it will be removed." The thought that Dean had something so personal of Sam choked him up.

"Does Sam remember any of this?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, he remembers it all now. Michael will bring it all together when Sam wakes and is ready to receive his soul. Until then Michael has been doing some inner meditations and redefining his purpose. I believe that he will be a great asset to bringing order back Castiel." Cas nodded.

"He did seem different when I spoke with him."

"Umm .. what exactly did you mean bringing Judgment to demons?" Bobby asked.

"I will make them an offer at a second chance with humanity, but they must make it of their own free will and must truly want it for the right purpose. If not then their choice will destroy them. I have spent much of my time as ethereal since my awakening and have learned much of your world and the work that you hunters do. I determined that I would start with Crowley's contracts and work my way through them first. Crowley has agreed to give me the ones with slight infractions and he will retain the truly evil." Dean snorted.

"Crowley just agreed to this?" Akirra's eyes flashed brightly, and for the first time Dean saw the power that lay within. Her face hardened, fangs extended, a small rumble shook the house. Everyone sat straighter in their chairs and glanced apprehensibly at Kirra.

"I did not ask. Once I dealt with Lucifer, I removed Michael and Sam from his cage and brought Crowley to me. I am in possession of over four thousand souls with which I will begin Judgment after Sam and Michael piece his soul back together and houses it within Sam again. In the mean time, you still have the issue with the Alpha's, other demons, and monsters to contend with. I have decided that I will also create a safe haven, Sanctuary, for hunters and their families. The demons I save will help ensure the protection and smooth running of the Sanctuary. Bobby will have help with the work that he does for the Hunters, such as providing cover stories and research. I will pull elementals in to provide healing and cures for other issues like curses. I will also open the veil of the Fae Underworld and bring in my Daione Warriors. They will take over the search and retrieval of the stolen weapons from Heaven and repair the ones that have been broken like the Staff of Moses. This will all take time, and won't happen till Sam is whole, but it will help ease the burdens that have plagued you all for so long."

The three men were awestruck at the changes that Kirra so matter of fact laid out for them. For Dean and Bobby it meant a possibility in the near future of having a somewhat normal life. For Cas it meant that he could finally achieve peace between his brothers and a peaceful Heaven.

"I have so many questions ... " Bobby stated, " I don't even know where to begin." Akirra smiled.

"I know Bobby, but let's start with clothing." Dean laughed at Bobby's look, and it felt so good to do it.

"I meant mine." Kirra actually blushed.

"Though my robes are comfortable I feel this will not meet with the approval of society today." she grinned.

"Probably need to put on a glamour to cover those ears, teeth, and nails of yours as well." Cas disappeared and reappeared within seconds and produced a stack of women's magazines for Kirra to look through.

"Thank you Castiel." She flipped through some pages and her clothing quickly rearranged itself into a simple pair of jeans, white T-shirt, and brown leather boots. She retained the silver jewelry and the band around her forehead. Her ears shrank to normal human ears and her fangs and claws retracted, her nails reshaped to normal human nails.

"So, is this more acceptable?" She chuckled, humor dancing around her eyes as the men noticeably relaxed a bit more.

"Sorry Kirra, fangs and claws just sets off our alarm bells you know?" Bobby smiled. Dean remained quiet for a bit and Kirra lightly touched his hand over the table.

"Dean, call Lisa." he shook his head.

"Veritas had her tell the truth. She's done with me. And I'm not so sure that isn't right see .. I don't think I'm cut out to be a father," he said quietly.

"Dean," he looked up and into Kirra's eye's," you will be exactly what they need. A strong man that Lisa can count on, a strong figure that Ben can look up to, and they will be the solid foundation that reminds you every day of why you do the things you do. She will be the brightest spot of peace when you come home from the darkest part of hate and evil. Call her." Dean breathed in the apple scent, letting it calm him, and nodding he walked out of the room.

_What if she doesn't answer? Hell what if she does answer?_ Dean dialed the number and as it rang he thought of what Kirra said, about Lisa and Ben and about Sanctuary. If ever he was going to get a life that included everyone he loved then this was it. He just didn't know for sure how to convince Lisa that he wasn't a monster and that he really needed her to give him a second chance.

"Hello Dean." she answered, sounding tired.

"Lisa."

"I thought we talked about this." she said.

"I think you talked and I listened. Now I want you to listen. Please." he knew his voice was pleading but he was willing to swallow his pride for one more chance with the only woman he knew could handle him and all the crap that came with him.

"You have just a few minutes then I'm hanging up." she said.

"I was infected, a vampire, when I came, I was saying goodbye. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye Lisa. But I should have stayed away and I if I hurt you and Ben then I'm sorry. That's the last thing I'd ever do. I need you Lisa. I need Ben. Every time I go out on a case, it's you I'm doing it for. You're all I think of when I wake up in the morning and when I go to sleep at night. For God's sake I can still smell your hair and I haven't seen you in weeks which either means I'm turning into a girl or I love you and can't stand being away from you and really need you tell me I can spend the rest of my life making this up to you." Dean sat heavily on the porch, hand on his head, silently praying that Lisa didn't hang up on him and Cas wasn't listening in.

"Dean ... "she started to say but he interrupted her.

"Please Lisa ... "he said, tears gathering in his eyes, "I know I fucked up from the beginning but I swear to you it's all different now. Sam is better and I'll tell you all that, hell I'll answer any question you have and will fill you in on the ones you won't think to ask. Just please .. please .. "

"Dean, shut up." she broke in. Dean cringed, knowing what was to come. He looked up, hope dying on his face.

"Come home when you can get here. But make it soon, I really need you now." Lisa said, tears in her voice and it broke Dean in two.

"Baby, you come first from now on. I'm on my way. Pack a bag though, there's some shit going on here that neither of us will want to miss." he laughed and she laughed with him.

"Consider me packed. Ben is staying with my mom and dad for a few weeks while they go on vacation to Florida. So, come get me Dean." she said and hung up the phone. Dean raced in the house and almost plowed in to Cas.

"I need a lift. Now." he said to Cas. They disappeared and then just as fast they reappeared with Lisa in tow.

"Oh my god." And she immediately passed out.

"Crap, so much for romantic make up sex tonight." Dean sighed, catching Lisa before she hit the floor.


	5. Soul Man

"Ok, so he's an angel, she's a Fae something or other, you've been to hell and back, Sam's the antichrist, he let the devil out of his prison, went to hell to stop the end of the world, now he's back and has no soul, you hold part of his soul, and we're going to live happily ever after in between you hunting monsters and alpha monsters? Right?" Lisa looks at Dean skeptically. Everyone in the room waiting with baited breath for the moment Lisa freaks and bolts.

"That's a decent summary, right Bobby?" Bobby nods his head a bit like he would to a lunatic.

"Sure Dean." he says, laying his keys on the table ready to offer Lisa his vehicle to drive herself back home. Kirra and Cas, awkwardly off to the side, looking rather unsure if Lisa was going to faint again or make a break for the front door.

Dean has spent the last hour or so explaining in detail as promised everything he'd done through over the last few years since he'd seen her all the way up to now. He seemed pretty pleased with himself over the explanations, relived that he'd finally told her the truth. Lisa nodded and took a long drink of the glass in front of her, wincing but not sputtering this time as she had been over the first taste.

"I have some rules that I expect you follow Dean." she said, looking directly into his eyes. He nodded, listening intently.

"One, no more lying to me."

"Done."

"Two, if I call you and tell you it's important, you come home."

"Done."

"Three, no more moving us around again or making Ben stay inside."

"No problem, the new town will be secure like Kirra said." Lisa looked over at Kirra who smiled her encouragement at Lisa and nodded to her. Lisa nodded back then continued.

"And the last thing, if you promise me something you had damn well better make good on it because now I know an angel and a Fae and I bet they can kick your ass if you flake out on me or Ben you understand?" Dean was brought up short on that one, looking a bit uncomfortable. Bobby chuckled.

"Short hairs Dean, her hand is wrapped all around 'em." Dean frowned at Bobby but shot Lisa the brightest smile and hugged her hard.

"Done." he looked at the three of them standing a bit shocked. "Told you, she's made from the same stock as Mom." Lisa teared up but stepped back to look at Dean.

"How's Sam?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said from the doorway, dark shadows under his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe supporting himself. Kirra immediately moved to one side and Dean on the other to help him sit in a chair.

"We didn't hear you come down the stairs!" Kirra exclaimed, a concerned frown on her face.

"I heard the commotion down here after Dean went to get Lisa and got up then." he smiled at Lisa, who noted it didn't reach his eyes. She hesitantly smiled back, and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She knelt down on her knees and looked Sam in the eyes.

"I don't know how much of this will make sense to you Sam, at least not until you get your soul back," tears sprang to her eyes", but thank you". She gave him a quick hug, and stood back up again. Sam's face was blank, head cocked to the side. Lisa tucked herself back under Dean's arm who had tears running down his face. He quickly turned to hug her, catching a look at Bobby who turned to white knuckle the sink, his back quaking in an effort not to tear up, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you for that Lisa." he whispered softly in her ear.

A flash of light from Kirra's eyes was all the warning they had before a whoosh of wings and Michael was standing in the living room floor. They all rushed in, a bit intimidated at the power Michael held, but Dean walked forward with Kirra and Sam anyway. For a moment Dean thought he saw a bit of Adam peeking through the eye's that at one time had held so much anger for Dean's denial.

"Adam .. " he whispered softly.

"He's fine Dean. Once we are done here he will be released." A ghost of smile hovered just at the corners of Adam/Michaels mouth.

"For now we need to call the Keeper's of the Soul." Cas faced Michael and they both began a low, deep humming sound, white light swirled around their feet in waves, as first Mary, then John, Ellen, Jo, Jessica and Ash began to appear in the room.

"Mom! Dad!" Dean stood rooted to the spot, Sam's hand holding on to Deans shoulder and Dean grabbing the front of Sam's shirt.

"Jess .. " Sam breathed.

None of them appeared to recognize anyone in the room, they stood unmoving, unspeaking, staring only at Michael and Cas who had changed the tone of the humming and were now chanting in Enochian. Suddenly Bobby and Dean cried out as a bright burst of light sprang from their chest. The other's uttered no sound, but small balls of light sprang from them as well and swirled around Sam's head. Kirra began a softer chant, Lisa picking up the tune, though not the words, chimed in.

"I sing my soul, my savior unto to thee, how great thou art, how great thou art ..." the balls of light spinning ever faster as the louder the singing and chanting became. They coalesced into one and stopped their hovering just over Sam's heart. Mary, John, Jess, Ellen, Jo and Ash all disappeared from the room.

"Sam, do you accept your soul back?" Michael asked him, peering deep into Sam's eye's. He hesitated and looked around the room.

"Sam?" Dean asked, fearing what Sam might say.

"What will happen to me Cas?" Sam asked matter of fact.

"Kirra will stand watch in your mind, keeping it from fragmenting, but you will be hit with tremendous pain first, physically, then mentally, and it will require all her focus to keep you whole and intact. Michael and I will do our best to deflect as much pain as possible Sam but you will _feel _all of it, everything that happened, has happened, intensely. I will not lie to you Sam. Lucifer invented unique ways to torture you, and it was hard for Michael to confess to me. I do not know how your human body will take the pain. But we will be here to help you deal with it as best we can."  
"Am I going to be a vegetable? An invalid?" Sam gritted that out, looking at Dean, who was trembling, holding on to Lisa for dear life.

"We do not know Sam ..."

"I will not allow that Sam." Kirra took Sam's face in her cool hands, his soul between them.

"I will not allow you to be defamed, abused, or tortured further in any way anymore. You are strong enough to come through this. It will not cost you anything else, I promise." Sam looked into Kirra's eyes and nodded.

"Just so you know, "Yes" has always boned me over backwards." He glanced once at Michael who for a brief second glared at Dean who pursed his lips and winked back at him. Michael shook his head.

"Heaven and Hell combined could not break the Winchesters Sam; I doubt this will do it either. Do you accept your soul back or not?" he said, looking back at Sam.

"Yes."

And his world burst in to light and color and pain so horrific that Sam screamed an unholy bellow that could be heard in Heaven and Hell. Slowly he felt the presence of Kirra, Michael and Cas furtively doing what they could to save his life and his mind but Sam felt himself slipping away into a dark abyss.

_"Oh Sam, the things we did together, the things we could have done together." Lucifer's oily, slick, evil voice was all he could hear._

_"No!" he shouted. _

_Laughter._

_"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" _

_"No, I'm alive and you can't touch me! I won!" Suddenly the laughing stopped._

_"I WON YOU BASTARD AND I REMEMBER! YOU. OWE. ME!"_

_The scenes played over and over in Sam's head, standing beside Dean who was begging him to say no, Lucifer egging Sam on ... "I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul that I'm better than you .." Stulls Cemetery, Sam's fist beating Dean to death, his brothers bones crunching under Lucifer's assulat, a glint of sun and the toy soldier in the door, stumbling backwards looking at Dean knowing he'd pushed Lucifer out of his mind and freed himself._

_"I won, you lost, and I'm here to collect." _

_A soft sigh..._

Then light burst in the back of Sam's head and he opened his eyes slowly. Michael was gone, Cas was holding Kirra in his arms and they were all looking down at Sam who was laying on the floor, back up against the wall, breathing hard. Dean, kneeling beside him, face white, placed a hand on his chest.

"Hey, you there?" he asked. Sam nodded, looking up into his brother's eyes and tears began falling like rain.

"Oh god Dean ... " Dean grabbed his brother and in a momentous chic flick moment both brother's cried like girls.

Later, Sam sat on the porch, a beer in his hand and his brother beside him, a bottle cap spinning in the air in front of them. Occasionally Dean would look at Sam and smile, Sam would nod, but mostly they sat there in silence. Cas had been right, the demon blood had changed things in Sam, heightened some of his powers that he retained still. But mostly they ignored it, as the Winchester do and now they sat silently watching the sun set. Dean remembering what it was like to just look at the color of the sky and appreciate that he could see the it, Sam enjoying just being able to feel.

"Dude, enough with the bottle cap." Sam chuckled, plucked it out of the air, and turned it around in his long fingers.

"I'm sorry Dean." Dean looked at Sam then back up at the sky.

"It's just creepy." Sam laughed softly.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"I know, but I've had enough Steel Magnolia moments for a lifetime." Sam smiled.

From the window of the front room Kirra stood watching. Lisa was in the kitchen cooking, Bobby was making a run for more beer, so she stood quietly watching the brothers. Cas appeared behind her and peaked over her shoulder at them. She turned and looked at him; her blue eye's a bit sad.

"He's dealing with things as you said he would." she turned once more to look out the window. Cas nodded.

"There are things we should discuss."

"I know, I just wanted ... a moment." she said softly. Sam turned and looked at her from the porch and smiled. She smiled back, touched the window as Sam ducked his head and looked over to Dean answering some question that she couldn't hear.

"So ... ", Dean said looking at Sam smiling," your wife huh?" Sam smiled a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah, my "wife"." he chuckled and cocked his head at Dean who smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"What?" Sam said, expecting Dean to say more.

"Nothing." Sam shook his head.

"What?" he said more insistently, nudging his brother.

"Nothing, just having a hard time understanding how that happened. I mean who walked her down the aisle? Ruby? Meg?" Sam lunged at Dean who laughed as he jumped up off the porch, Sam close on his heels.

"Seriously, dude, how to you move so fast being so freakishly tall?" Dean exclaimed as Sam tagged his brother on the shoulder. Both of them laughing, beers still in hand, and began walking around the salvage yard.

"Kirra saved my life." Dean nodded.

"Thanks to you, Lisa saved mine." Sam looked at Dean and grinned.

"So is this hunter town for real?" Dean asked Sam, who nodded.

"Yeah, from what I can tell, it's part of her mission from God. He gave her certain tasks that he wants her to fulfill and giving the hunters a safe haven is one of them."

"Man, so many changes." Dean stopped and leaned against a car hood and looked at Sam.

"I don't know, it feels weird. We've went so long with everything hanging over our heads, feeling responsible for so many things, and now just to get a breather is just strange. I'm like a fish out of water y' know?" Sam nodded.

"I trust Kirra Dean." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, she's all soft on the outside but when you rile her she's scary dude. Just what you need, a supernatural chic to keep you in line." his eyes crinkled with his smile and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, a supernatural chic." Sam leaned back against the hood next to Dean. "You know if you have questions I'll answer them as best as I can ..." Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I know enough. I want you to know that if I could have traded places, come after you in anyway, nothing could have stopped me Sam." Sam knew that somehow Dean had glimpsed some of what he had gone through.

"I know." He quickly shook the haunted look from eyes before Kirra stepped in and came looking for him and nudged Dean's arm.

"So, what about you and Lisa? Gonna make it right any time soon?" he asked grinning. Dean smiled and nodded his head.

"Heh ... I almost figured she would have made that number five on her list of things I better agree too .. " Sam laughed.

"Yeah, she's got you by the shorts and uglies dude. You know what they say, "Hell hath no fury .." and all. Better not piss her off or you may be sleeping with hellhounds." They both laughed, Dean nearly spewing beer from his nose.

"Speaking of, we better get back to the house. I think I heard Bobby's car and I know Lisa is almost done cooking." They walked to the house in silence before Dean stopped and looked up at Sam.

"Short and uglies? Short?" He glared at Sam. Sam smiled, then saw the mischievous look on Dean's face and abruptly took off running. His stocky and lighting fast brother close behind him.


	6. Father's Are Important

Two years seems like a lifetime ago for Dean and Sam. The town, Hunter's Rest, was just what Kirra had said it would be. There were the normal things you'd see in a town: grocery store, strip malls, gyms that were always full, restaurants, quaint little Bed and Breakfast Inn that was always full unless it had out of town guests for the families here. They shied away from having strangers stay more than a day or two and the auto-repair shop was top notch at making sure that any break downs were repaired and on their way as fast as possible. The sheriff from Bobby's hometown transferred to Hunter's Rest and Dean and Sam had made a side bet that sooner or later they would be standing at the small chapel beside a very nervous Bobby. Funny thing is the town seemed to be so normal.

Hunter's Headquarters were Dean and Sam spent most of their days anymore. Researching and assigning cases was Sam's thing now and helping Bobby log all the knowledge they'd acquired in their experiences. Dean leaned more towards training at the academy, ensuring that nobody was without a way to defend themselves against whatever may come after them. He was good at that. Sometimes they went out on hunts, but the longest they stayed out was may be a week or so, and lately they didn't stray too far from home.

Dean didn't complain much over this, since Lisa and him were on their second child, and he couldn't be happier. Ben was adjusting quit well as there were enough kids in town now that he had a whole new set of things he could talk about and of course it didn't hurt that his "dad" and uncle were the most famous or most infamous depending on who you talked to. At first it had been awkward settling in, Dean would often get woke up in the middle of the night with phone calls of hunter's desperately needing advice or someone would never fail to show up on their doorstep with a "problem" they needed help with. Ben thought it was all way to cool to be the most popular and admired family in town and he loved every second of it.

Sam and Kirra had a house across the street from Lisa and Dean where they stayed mostly to themselves unless responsibilities called them out or Dean insisted they come over and take on some family diaper duty. Sam would roll his eyes and hand in hand him and Kirra would go over and sit for hours watching Dean and his little baby girl coo and giggle. Sam's heart had never been so full, so happy, and he didn't once regret giving up the life. Dean had been fed up with it back when they had first encountered Croatoan and Sam was just glad things went the way they had.

The only drawbacks were Sam's headaches. He could feel Kirra in his mind sometimes taking the pain away and occasionally his hands shook uncontrollably. He hid it as much as he could, but Kirra knew, and when he caught her looking he also caught the shadow's she quickly hid. He knew that one day she would tell him what he probably didn't want to hear but right now he was going to enjoy life. So here he sat, bouncing little Mary Sue on his knee, her beautiful sandy blonde head bobbing up and down as she sucked on her fist, occasionally offering her goopy hand to Uncle Sam to see if he wanted to taste it too. He had a cold beer on one side, his brother operating the grill, and Kirra's lovely profile on the other.

"Hey there baby girl, I think you've occupied Uncle Sam long enough don't you?" Lisa came from behind and Sam turned to smile at her. Lisa took her daughter from and noted his shaky hands.

"You cold Sam?" she asked, Dean hearing the question and turned to look at his brother with a frown on his face. It was 77 degrees outside. Sam smiled at Lisa, and waved at Mary Sue who gargled at him and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Her drool cooled my hands a bit." he winked at Lisa who laughed and walked over to Dean. He leaned down and kissed Lisa then his little girl.

"Foods almost done if you want to put her down we'll get everything on the table." Lisa nodded.

"Sounds good, be back in a flash." She walked in as Kirra got up and stepped in line behind her.

"Oh Kirra can you get the plates for me while I put her down?" Kirra nodded.

"Sure, do you need a drink while I'm in there?"

"Lemonade would great. Has anyone seen Ben?" Lisa asked as she walked into the kitchen and stretched her back, she was a few months along now and just barely showing, but already she was getting aches if she was on her feet for too long, and accepted the drink Kirra handed her and followed her out to the dining room where she began putting plates out.

"I think he's walking home with Bobby from headquarters. Jodie called a few minutes ago and said that she was off duty and heading home to change. So everyone should be here soon." As Kirra set the table she watched Lisa put the baby in a crib in the living room. They had a room decorated just for her but Dean couldn't bring himself to let her sleep in it alone though. One crib was in the living room and the other was in his and Lisa's room. Some fears, Kirra thought to herself, she just couldn't ease for the Winchesters. Lisa looked at Kirra and smiled.

"You have a secret ... "she smiled, pointing her finger accusingly. Kirra chuckled.

"I do." she smiled mysteriously, her fangs peeking out. Here in the home of her new family she didn't put on the glamour to hide what she was and no one disapproved of it. They even made fun of her ears sometimes and laughed at how uncomfortable Dean would get if she smiled directly at him with full fang showing.

Tonight they would eat dinner together; all of them, Dean and his family, her and Sam, Bobby and his soon to be fiancé Sheriff Jodie Mills. It was a wonderful experience for them all. Sam was still a bit uncomfortable with large groups of people, mainly because he never had this many people in one place who care so much for him or his brother. Nevertheless, these dinners were the bread and butter of the Winchester's lately and Lisa expected it every Sunday like clockwork. If we were lucky Castiel would show up, and he was always invited.

"Hey, we aren't late are we?" Bobby asked as him and Ben walked in the door.

"Why didn't you two ride up here with Jodie?" Lisa asked, as she took the rolls from Bobby's hands.

"I had to talk to Ben about something." Lisa gave Ben a sharp look. "You aren't in trouble are you?" Ben's eyes widened.

"No, I swear!" he said and took off towards Dean and the grill. Bobby chuckled.

"I asked him if he would be my ring bearer." It took a minute for it to sink in then Lisa began clapping her hands and squealing. Kirra smiled softly, apples and plumeria floating on the air around her as she went to hug Bobby.

"Congratulations Bobby. " Bobby laughed.

"Yeah well if hadn't been for you ... " Jodie walked in just then and interrupted him, "If it hadn't been for Kirra you'd have never had the guts to do anything but ask for help to hid all the bodies." Bobby laughed and hugged her in welcome.

"Beer's in the ice chest next to Sam, Dean's almost done with the grill." They all walked outside and joined in the current argument between Sam and Dean on who had the most monster kills, Sam claiming that the year he was Soulless and had become RoboHunter he'd far exceeded Dean's tally. Bobby stepped in to the argument by tossing out that he was older and had more than the two of them put together and everyone groaned as the guys began recounting the "good o'l days".

"It's good to see them so happy. " Castiel remarked from behind Kirra. She turned and smiled her greeting to the archangel, happy that he had made it.

"It is." she said, turned again to watch the people outside.

"How goes your end?" Cas asked.

"The Daoine warriors are adjusting well. Your weapons should be reforged and on their way back to you soon. As far as the rest, it will be complete by the end of the celebration tonight. I've asked the town to not show up till later though, to give them time." Cas nodded.

"They are impatient but eagerly awaiting."

"Cas!" Dean had just noticed that Cas had appeared and was waving him outside. Cas nodded to him, but hesitated, turning to Kirra once more.

"How is Sam?" Kirra looked towards Sam and smiled softly.

"Both him and Dean never bring it up nor do they ask about it, but both have resigned themselves to staying within the town barrier." Cas nodded.

"I'm sorry Kirra. We tried everything we could, but the damage was extensive. We're lucky Sam survived at all." She nodded.

"He knows but he never brings it up Cas. I am always there, a shadow in his mind now, keeping him together. While in the barrier of the town, it does require much of my attention unless he taps a memory on accident. But as I said they are both adjusting."

"Of course Dean would never hunt without his brother at side." He looked at her. "How are you doing?" She smiled secretively and moved with Cas towards the family outside.

"Fine." Cas raised his eyebrows at the comment but let it go.

"I'm taking this off the grill then we can all sit down and eat and sing happy birthday to Sam, who is by far the oldest living Sasquatch on record!" Dean pronounced with a wave of the spatula he was using to remove the hamburgers from the grill. Everyone laughed and Sam rolled his eyes. They all grabbed either a plate of food to carry in from the grill or a drink and slowly moved towards the table.

The conversation was light and easy, every so often on the reminder of Sam's birthday the brother's would get a sorrowful look on their faces then it would be immediately gone with some witty remark from one or the other. Bobby announced his engagement to Jodie, who showed off her ring and stated, "I made sure it was purchased with legal tender" like everyone would believe her just because she was a sheriff. Bobby blushed and sputtered but kissed her quickly and nodded his head, though his silence was telling. You can take a hunter off the street but you just can't take the street out of the hunter it seems.

"Instead of having cake tonight for Sam's celebration of his birth I decided that it would be nice to take a walk down town and welcome in a new business." Kirra announced to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, you never told me we had incoming this week." Sam said frowning. Kirra smiled at him, apples and plumeria filling the room.

"Oh no, apples again. Who'd you free Meg? Ruby? God please not Ruby I'd have to kill that biiii .. OUCH!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing his shin under the table and glaring at Lisa. Ben snickered and received a pinch from his mother for his act.

"Ow ... " he mouthed but shut it quickly with the look he received.

"I think it's a perfect way to celebrate Sam's birthday with the arrival of new people and more business for the town is always great. Let's get the table cleaned up before we go though," Lisa said to cover up Dean's snarky remark, "and Dean you and Ben get Mary ready."

Sam rose, grabbed Kirra's arm, and walked her outside, away from everyone.

"What's going on?" he asked. Kirra wrapped her arms around him and smiled sweetly.

"What?" she said. Sam cocked his head and smiled back.

"You can't and hide anything from me. You're like an open book. Something's up. You never once mentioned anything about this and you always tell us whose incoming in case there was a bad history. So spill it." Kirra danced laughingly away from Sam and began walking backwards into the house, eyes sparkling.

"Patience is a virtue Sam. This will be a good lesson for you." Sam shook his head.

"You're up to something," he said walking menacingly towards her. She giggled and walked faster into the house, spying Dean she grabbed Mary Sue from his arms and began strapping her into the stroller. Sam sighed and then looked around them.

"Dude, how much of your house do you need to take? We're only going a few blocks." Dean looked at Sam.

"Seriously, would you leave on a Hunt with only half of your weapons?"

"You have a portable crib, a diaper bag, a bottle warmer, 3 pacifiers, baby wipes, her stroller, 2 different blankets, 3 bibs, food, a full selection of bottles, 2 changes of clothes ...," Sam stopped and looked at Dean with wide eyes,"oh no we babysat for you and Lisa last night, seriously dude I need adult time too." Dean snorted.

"You get plenty of adult time, honestly, close the shades, and stay inside; you two are like rabbits after dark man, its scaring Ben." Sam huffed, mumbled something under his breath, and shuffled his feet.

"Besides, this isn't for your house. She's eating solid foods now and the toxic fumes are enough to take down a Wendigo. You have to be prepared." Dean looked up at him with a serious expression on his face, Mary Sue gurgling happily to herself as everyone looked down at her.

"Ok then, let's go." Kirra moved to open the door and everyone filed out. Dean looked back and frowned.

"Where'd Cas go? Left already? Freakin' rude ass angel," he stated affectionately. Kirra shrugged and fell into step beside Sam, who took her hand and glanced questioningly down at her. She shrugged again and leaned into him for a quick hug then they were all off and walking towards town.

"Sounds like the town beat us here." Ben remarked.

They could all hear music, but Dean immediately recognized it wasn't just any music. It was his music, and by god it was coming from a building that looked so much like the Ellen's Roadhouse. He and Sam stopped in stunned silence. There it stood in all its glory, music and laughter could be heard coming from within. An old pickup truck parked outside, so achingly familiar, and Cas waiting by the door to the bar. Sam's hand clenched Kirra's, him and Dean staring at her in open-mouthed shock. She smiled at them.

"A debt has been paid Sam, an old one, owed to you. Cas added to it a few more friendly faces. Go to them, they're waiting." They grabbed Bobby and took off in a dead run, sparing a glance at Cas who nodded to them as he opened the door.

Carry on my Wayward Son blared on the jukebox, Ellen wiped down the bar, Jo was serving his Mom and Dad a beer and for just a moment Sam and Dean couldn't move. Couldn't breathe through the emotions swamping them. John and Mary looked up and smiled.

"Boys."John said, tipping his head.

That was all it took, everything feel neatly in place inside Dean and Sam at that moment. Long ago, a request had been made, a demand really, for the worst possible sacrifice all that had been asked was his family back together and happy and possibly for the first the time that being had been held accountable and made good on his word. He figured it had something to do with Kirra mentioning she had "taken care" of him. Sam never cared enough to question her on that either. Right now, he definitely cared about only this moment. The moment Kirra and Cas had given him his whole family back, safe and sound, and in one piece, sort of. He smiled at Kirra, a bright loving and thankful smile, knowing she was in his head holding him together.

They laughed, drank, and talked all night long. John and Mary doted on little Mary Sue and Ben quickly learned that John was going to be a great ally in getting Dean to let him off the hook for certain things. Cas was pleased with the outcome and told Kirra so, who nodded and smiled at him.

"You still haven't told all of your secrets have you?" Cas asked. She smiled.

"Fathers are important aren't they Cas?"

"Indeed they are." He said softly.

"Yes, indeed they are Castiel." Cas turned abruptly and stared.

Chuck sat on a stool, an amulet glowing in front of him on the bar, a drink in one hand. Cas's mouth popped open and he started to go to his knees. Kirra caught him quickly by the arm and walked him to a bar stool.

"Not here, son, there's enough drama for the time being." Chuck stated and smiled at Cas who simply stared. Kirra nodded and walked over to Sam, leaving this Father and son alone for their own moment of celebration.

"I can't thank you enough." he said. She laughed.

"Well I thought it was important that your whole family be together for such an important time." Sam laughed.

"My birthday is not that important Kirra."

"Sam, that's not true!" his mother exclaimed. Kirra nodded.

"I agree but that wasn't exactly what I was talking about." Sam looked quizzically down at her.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant the celebration of Parenthood." She took his hand and smiled. "It's my final secret of the night Sam."The light dawned and Dean whooped and yelled "Another round for the father to be, may the neighborhood finally get some damn sleep!" Everyone laughed at Sam's blush.

"Congratulations Sam!" Jo said as she placed another round of beers on the table.

"One last gift if you don't mind .. " Chuck extended his arm over the table, the glowing amulet dangling in the light before them. Dean and Sam both stared at it for a moment then up at Chuck in stunned silence, who smiled at them.

"I'll let you boys figure out what to do with this." The instant it hit the table it stopped glowing. Chuck blinked twice.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Chuck?" Dean questioned.

"Well yeah, who else did you think I was?" he chuckled.

"Seriously .. ?" Dean started to say something but Chuck just looked at him.

"Hey I suddenly have a new inspiration for a set of books ... anyone got a computer I can borrow?" he asked grabbing a beer from the table.

"Sure Chuck, anything you want ... " Dean looked around the bar and noted Cas was missing again. He sighed and glanced at Sam who motioned to the amulet.

"It was always yours Dean. Put it on." Dean reverently placed the amulet back around his neck.

"Now everything is good, it's really good." he said.

**A/N: I really hated to end the story like this, all fluffy and happy like, but I just couldn't bring myself to end it on a sad note. I had a few different endings in mind, you may have noticed the playing up a bit of Sam's headaches for a while. But instead I decided that it was a feel good ending that I was going to go with. Maybe somewhere down the line I'll change this up a bit, but for now I'm going to go work on a new piece I'm writing. Who knows maybe I'll peak in on everyone at Hunter's Rest in a few months and see how the newest additions are doing.**


End file.
